1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor finish applicator and more particularly to a portable, hand carried floor finish applicator.
2. State of the Prior Art
A floor finish applicator for applying a finish to a floor is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,596. This apparatus includes a wheeled frame that is rolled along the floor, with wax or other finish being applied to the floor by means of a finish spreader that is dragged along the floor behind the frame. This apparatus is particularly suitable for large floor areas, such as shopping malls, schools, or the like.
There are applications, however, where the floor area is such that the size and the expense of applicant's wheeled floor finish applicator are not warranted. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified, manually operable finish applicator that is simple to operate, inexpensive, and economical and yet is effective in applying a superior coating of floor finish to a floor.